


Silent Running

by Svtstan168



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtstan168/pseuds/Svtstan168
Summary: Lee Jihoon knew one thing; he hated his life.  It had been that way for as long as he could remember. He knew that he hated the same viscous cycle that was his life: wake up, functional to an extent that wasn't worrying, come home, digest the misery of the day, and sleep. All to repeat it again the next day, and the next day, and the next. He was the bane of his own existence. He was the bane of everyone's existence. Well, that's what he thought.Kwon Soonyoung is a ruthless drug lord, angry and vengeful enemies around every corner. Outside his inner circle, no life mattered, they were all disposable. Let's say they were both wrong, eh?(Updated on Wednesdays! Please bare with me cause I have Sixth From, too :( )
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Date:16th February 2020

Location: A loading bay in Busan, SK. 

"Please! Please I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" The man pathetically cried. Blood oozed from the wound in his head, who knew one swing from a bat caused so much damage? "I didn't mean for it to happen."

The men surrounding him left out humourless laughter. Some bending over and holding their knees, some wiping away their fake tears. Unlike him. He continued to stare at the wailing banshee in front of him. For a man, he resembled too much like that of a child. Fat tears streaming down his blotchy skin, into the salvia that was making its way down his chin. The air smelt sour, his pheromones giving away his fear,. He really should invest in scent blockers.

Pathetic. 

"There shouldn't be anything for you to make up for. Boss doesn't take lightly to giving out a second chance. No mind a third," a man bitterly laughed. His tall frame looming over the trembling figure. 

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened with the shipment?" Another man crouched down, resting his slim hands on the soiled bat. "Was a simple task really, and yet, you royally fucked it up."

The omega trembled even more, his breath shaking and pupils blown wide. The crimson stream having stopped it's descent down his face. He noticed this, and pressed his finger into the wound, causing the man to wince in pain, trying to look at the liquid freely moving. "There was an attack at th- the leading dock. Only a few men, but they were, uh, able to get their way onto the ship. A few of the loaders were injured, and one or two were kill--"

He was interrupted by a bat to the side of his head, " why are we just fucking hearing about this? This should have been reported when it had happened!"

A yellowish puddle began to form around the man's legs. All of the men groaned in disgust, whilst the man looked down at the floor, nursing the deepened wound. 

"What were they wearing? Any symbols? Patches? Coloured uniform? Anything to recognise them by?"

"Y-yes, I think so. Some of my men reported hearing one saying the name 'Lucien' l-like the devil?"

The group visibly paled, exchanging uneasy glances. "That's impossible." One voice uttered, clearly in disbelief.

"I-it's true! I swear!"

The Alpha gripped the blade within his long, scarred fingers. Watching as the moonlight bounced off of it's sharp point, and bounced off of the grey concrete wall of the loading bay warehouse wall. The air was cold and crisp. Leaving a blush along his nose, making the fine hairs on his nape stand to attention. He looked as though he wished he was anywhere but here, dealing with a messy deal. He wouldn't let them know that the mention of the familiar name both scared him and filled him with a bone chilling rage. Thankful that the blockers didn't give him away. The omega in front of him fucked up, yes, but he didn't deserve to be a displacement for this rage. Everyone knew it wasn't entirely his fault. But right now, that didn't matter, what mattered was that he should have told him earlier about the attack. About the person who may have orchestrated it. Maybe then, he wouldn't have died. 

"Well let's hope it is. Then your death will have a purpose."

Blood rushed out of his face, and then it rushed out of the open wound in his neck. He admired his handy work, the clean line surrounding the man's neck. He began to gasp and clutch at his neck. Stupid man, as if that would close his flesh and his open trachea. Panicking as he felt his life slipping out of his neck. His body made a loud thud as it collided with the floor, squirming like a fish out of water.

Then he stopped. Stuffy silence filled the freezing room. He gazed down at the body, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Clean this up." He said before he turned on his heel and walked towards the car, ignoring the chattering behind him. Finally letting go of his tense shoulders, slumping into the blush leather seats of the van. 

This was his least favourite part of any job; the clean up. The smell of bleach stuck in his nose for days. The smell of death stuck in his mind for years. Unfortunately, that was just the way the cookie crumbled. No way around it. He watched as the man was gracefully wrapped in a black tarp. Lifeless eyes looking forward.

If you asked him when human life became as meaningful as a piece of shit in the grass, he wouldn't be able to provide an answer. This death was a grain of sand on a beach. It was pointless. Meaningless. 

He'd go on as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't taken away someone's father, someone's husband, someone's son. 

A large splash pulled him out of his revive. He teared his eyes away from the warehouse floor and looked at where his men were standing. They wiped their hands on their trousers, as if to wipe away their guilt and their crimes. 

He suddenly becomes aware of the stinging feeling in his hand. The blade. It's cold blade felt hot against his skin. He pocketed it. Out of sight of, out mind. 

The door to the vehicle opened, his men clamouring in. Laughing loudly, as if they hadn't just disposed of a corpse. 

"Exactly! That's what I said! But noooo, Seungcheol hyung is always right I--"

"Glad to know you've finally come to your senses, Gyu."

The alpha beside him jokes, his eyes gleaming playfully as he looked into the back seat at the sulking figure in the back.

"Ugh can we just go home already. I've got blood all on my shirt cuffs and they're new! They were fucking expensive too." 

"Fine, fine. Looks like we've got a lot of work to do." With that he tensed up again, looking at Seungcheol as he pulled the car out of the parking spot. The atmosphere becoming stale and almost awkward. "Any thoughts, Soonyoung?"

He, Soonyoung, looked to his right. A scary smile on his face, "I'm gonna show this fucker who the real Devil is."


	2. Chapter 1

Date: 19th February 2020  
Location: A small town in Busan.

Who chose to paint the walls grey? Grey represented misery, symbolised the darkness of one's heart and mind. 

If it was down to him, Jihoon would have chosen a light blue or a white colour, even if they were more vulnerable to dirt. Anything but dark grey. The colour made the room look more depressing than the person who resided in it. 

The omega didn't know how long he had been awake. Wrapped into his navy bed sheets, staring at the small crack in his wall. The whole wall was smooth, except that one crack. Each inch is perfect, except that one. Jihoon mocked the irony in his head. 

Jihoon's morning was just like the rest: wake up way before the blaring of his 7am alarm, tired and wide awake. If someone were to walk in, they'd think he was dead. His blank eyes fixated on the wall ahead of him. Sheets like a second skin. 

He didn't care. This was the time where he was able to prepare himself for the day. This time was valuable. He needed to gather the courage to act fake. Pretend he was okay, when he wasn't. Jihoon believed he was excellent at his accustomed character, could win an Oscar for his acting.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jihoon reached a hand over his shoulder to silence his alarm. Time to get up and face the day. He took a deep breath and pulled away his blanket, exposing his vulnerability. Jihoon hated school, having to pay attention and socialise for 6 hours a day was not his idea of a good time. If he could choose between school and death, his choice would be obvious. 

He pondered into the bathroom, switching on the light and turning on the shower. Like a reflex, his hand snaked into the drawer just underneath his sink, the dark blue colour contrasting with the white marble of the sink. Jihoon watched as the light illuminated the metal. He walked towards the shower, ignoring his pitiful reflection in the mirror. 

People didn't understand depression nowadays. Self harm was romanticized and those who perused it were seen as pitiful, a problem needed to be solved. Jihoon didn't care about what others thought of it. He used it as a displacement for his haywire emotions. A way to have at least some control of his life. It provided relief. 

His eyes downcast to the crimson liquid that began bubbling up along the shallow cut along his wrist. He didn't feel pain, he felt nothing. 

"Jihoon! Jihoon, are you awake?" Jihoon snapped out of his trance, snatching his raspberry scented shower gel from it's shelf. 

"Yeah! I'll be down soon!" He began dragging his loofa across his body, breathing in the refreshing scent. Chan always joked about his love of raspberry scented products.

"Oooo Hoonie smells fruity," he'd joke, earning a scowl and elbow to his ribs. Everyone laughed as he choked on air. 

He’d prefect that than having anyone smell his scent; the misery and loneliness. Scent blockers were his best friend. 

Clean and a bit more awake, Jihoon wrapped his towel around his body and moved into his room, eyeing distastefully at his long sleeved hoodie. Why did the heating always have to be on at his Uni? It made him sweat, but no matter what, the hoodie stayed on. 

"Oh Jihoonie, you're always wearing that hoodie. Don't you want to wear one of those nice shirts we bought you for Christmas? Or the one your aunt bought?" Guilt plagued his mind, he loved those shirts. The pink one with white stitching, was his favourite. He remembered looking at himself in the mirror, the shirt hugging his body nicely. His wounds displayed for the world to see. 

"It's February, I'll probably freeze to death," he slipped into the chair and spooned a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. He gave a small smile, "maybe in a few months, when it's warmer."

His mom smiled sweetly. Jihoon loved his mom, her heart was so pure. She was too good for the world. She was always there when Jihoon came home, she gave them whatever they wanted, always checked in on them when they seemed down. That's what made it a million times harder for him to confide in her. He didn't want to let her down, or make her feel responsible, when Jihoon knew it had nothing to do with her. It was all him. 

Her scent was much like Jihoon’s; fruity and fresh. Miraculously, it always made him feel a little bit better. He noticed it would always become a lot stronger when his dad was in the room. Jihoon envied their relationship, envied the way his mom wool light up in his presence. He wanted someone who would make his life worth living, someone that would make him want to wake up in the morning and live his life. 

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Jihoon shrugged his shoulders. "Go out, I'm sure your friends will have something to do. Weekends are for letting loose and having fun." 

The truth is, they always did have something to do. Jihoon always told his mom that they never made many plans, all being busy with their own personal lives. The lie tasted bitter on his tongue. 

What he would fail to mention to his mom that he often did let loose. Sometimes, he told her he was going out. Sometimes, he didn't. His mom was unaware that he was going out every weekend. She'd be asleep in her bed and Jihoon would sneak out. Be it from the main doors or his bedroom window. 

After a drunken hookup, Jihoon had found that another way to expel his worries was through sex. Being submissive and completely out of control for a while, was a great way to relieve those spent up emotions. Of course, no one knew. Not Jeonghan, not Seungkwan. No one. He didn’t need to, it was his business no one else's. They had both sworn not to tell anyone. It was mindless, no strings attached sex. A win win on both sides. 

They never pointed out his scars, never questioned what they were, asked how he was doing. And that's what he enjoyed; not being reminded of his own miserable existence for just a little while. 

There was no genuine attraction, no feelings, no appealing scents. They both knew that, sex was just a way for them to get their stress out. If it wasn’t for his headstrong, dominant personality, Jihoon wouldn’t have been able to tell you he was an alpha. 

Even when he told his mom he was going out, he always claimed to be going out with the 4 other boys. Having a movie night and ordering takeout. Definitely not that they were all drinking themselves to death, popping pills and going through boxes of condoms. What she didn't know wouldn't harm her. 

But for the past few weeks, he had kept these outings from his mom. Opting just to leave when she was asleep and returning as if he never left. 

Jihoon opens his mouth to decline but his mom cuts him off: "Don't even think about lying about it, we all know how much of a social butterfly Jeonghan and Seungkwan are. Go have some fun Jihoonie, instead of being stuck within the same four walls." 

"Actually they both have no frien--"

"If I catch you in this house tonight, I'm taking away your phone and TV." 

Jihoon closely resembled a fish, his eyes and mouth open wide. His mom had a sly smile on her face, and an authoritative hand on her hip. He nodded his head, not wanting to question her. Yes, he was scared of his mom, leave him alone. 

Honk! Honk!

"There's Jisoo. Bye mom," he bundled up his bag and pecked his mom on the cheek.

"Remember! You're going out tonight!"

Jihoon released a deep sigh, "yeah, yeah whatever." 

Jisoo's car looked like a beacon in the early morning light. The sun enhancing the shine of the roof and doors. He was glad at least one of his friends had a rich dad. A rich dad meant a nice car that could fit everyone in. 

The back door opened and out walked Boo Seungkwan, his infectious smile directed in Jihoon's direction. "Morning Jihoonie! Looking forward to tonight?" 

"Sure, I guess?" Jihoon hopped into the car, seating himself in the centre of the back seat, in between Seungkwan and Wonwoo. In the front sat Jisoo and Jeonghan. He felt himself sink into the plush leather of the seat, the smell of the cotton air freshener weakly entering his nose. Feeling eyes on him, he looked to see Jeonghan looking at him with careful eyes and an adoring smile. 

He'd never let anyone know but Jeonghan was special to him. His laughter and smiles instantly fill his body with temporary warmth. Sure, he loved all of his best friends, but Jeonghan was just something else. He knew Jihoon better than anyone else. Whenever he was feeling down, he just knew how to lift him back up. To an extent, of course. 

"Good morning Jihoonie, how are you?" Jeonghan chorused, swiping his long hair out of his face and behind his eye. 

"I'm good, Jeonghan hyung. How are you guys?" Seungkwan chirped happily that he was very excited for the weekend, Wonwoo explaining that he was looking forward to getting fucking hammered, which made Jisoo laugh.

"Another body was found last night. Neighbours had called police after seeing the deceased in his apartment after hearing a bang from his home. Police are still investigating to see whether this may be another one of the murders occurring around Busan--" Jihoon's skin prickled, another person dead. This was the third one in two weeks. From what he had heard on the news, there were no suspects. People were going around killing one another and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Christ another one? When are these things gonna end? I just hope they catch the sick bastard." Jeonghan sneers at the dashboard, his face slightly paling.

"I'd heard from Jinyoung that had heard from someone else that there were markings on their shoulders in blood. Perhaps something to identify the murderer with. Makes me feel sick to my stomach," Seungkwan gulps before carrying on his previous conversation with Wonwoo about someone he'd fucked at the last party. The murder long forgotten.

At some point, Jihoon caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked dead. His eyes had purpley black bags, if he didn't know any different, he would have thought he'd had a fight, and lost. Black hair lightly curled against his pale forehead. Lips red and cracked. It was slightly worrying how depleted his health was. 

The way to university was short, the journey filled with idle chit chat, Jeonghan had said how his younger cousin Chan had came to stay with them for the weekend because his parents and Jeonghan's had to attend an old friend's wedding across the country, leaving Jeonghan in control of both themselves and the house. 

Jeonghan’s parents acted oblivious to his lifestyle. Pretended they didn’t see the hickeys painted across his neck, his blood shot eyes, and the pungent smell of sex and alcohol. But everyone knew it was fake. Jihoon would notice the disapproving glares shot their way, and the distasteful sneers. Jeonghan was their crack in their perfect wall. He just hoped he wasn’t aware.

Jihoon’s own mother never noticed, his ability to cover marks was amazing. But if she was aware, she never let it be known. 

Jihoon zoned out of their conversations as they walked through the campus. Watching leaves flutter through the air, crashing into the heads of fellow students. One even flew into a person's coffee, their face twisting in annoyance as their life line for the day was ruined. He had to stifle a laugh. 

He liked February, liked watching as the leaves slowly started growing back onto the trees, as the frost began to clear up. Days like these, he liked to sit by his bedroom window and watch the wind make leaves and litter dance in intricate patterns. Now this was sweater weather, if only the school didn't have a heating system that baked them like cookies in an oven. 

"oon? Earth to Lee Jihoon? Hello?" 

Jihoon snapped his head round, Seungkwan's eyes wide, his hand waving next to his blonde head. "Sorry?"

"Did you not hear what we were saying?" Jihoon smiled guiltily. "Anywhore, Jeonghan hyung is ha--"

Saved by the bell. 

"Tell me later, Kwan. See you guys later." Jihoon briskly turned on his heel, making his way towards the medical science building and yanking the door open, not before catching his reflection in the window. Yikes, I really could have done with wearing some makeup. The heat hit his face. He might have well have walked into a lit furnace. The door slammed behind him with a loud clash, and he ascended the stairs, making his way to room 23M. Roll on 12:30.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jihoon really did love his class, he found it interesting how the body worked and how to mend things. It was fascinating to him, he’d wanted to pursue medicine for as long as he could remember, even as a child, he loved to watch shows like Holby City and Chicago Med when he was a teen. However, he found it hard to concentrate when he can feel a pair of eyes boring into the side of his head. 

Lee Kangdae was extremely easy on the eyes. Bleached blonde hair, dark eyes framed by thick eyebrows and faint freckles. Unfortunately for Jihoon, he was a massive dick. Fortunately for Jihoon, he had a massive dick. They’ve always attended the same school, watched each other grow. They weren’t particularly friends, but just classmates. That’s why Jihoon was so shocked for him to approach him. It was even more shocking for him to end up a riving, moaning mess underneath him. 

They were both drunk, unable to tell left from right, unable to make a good decision, like to not have sex. All the omega knew was he was hammered and horny, his sexual assailant coincidentally Kangdae. He couldn’t tell you what had happened that night, he could only notice that he wasn’t as stressed. That’s why he kept going back for more. Kangdae was willing, for some reason, and so was Jihoon. Enter the friends with benefits ploy. 

Every Friday they would meet up in the alley behind their local cafe, which served exquisite strawberry cupcakes and iced americans that were good enough to die for, and go back to one of their homes. Mr and Mrs went out on date nights every couple Fridays, other than that, they were always home, so they usually had to go to the alpha male’s house. 

More times than he cared to admit, he would catch Kangdae glancing at him, something other than lust in his eyes. But, Jihoon didn't think of him like that, and made his feelings clear. He never responded to texts about meeting on a day that wasn’t Friday or appropriated the waves and smiles he’d send the omega’s way when he saw him. It wasn’t Jihoon’s fault- they had both agreed that it was strictly sex and no feelings, he stuck to it, the alpha, however, didn’t. 

Kangdae smirked in Jihoon’s direction, smoothly running his hands through his hair. The omega raised his eyebrow skeptically, what does he want now? He looked away from Jihoon’s glare and cast his piercing gaze under the table. Glad that he was no longer being spectated like a piece of meat, Jihoon turned back to his paper and continued his notes on cancer cells and mutations in mitosis.

Isn’t it funny how our own bodies always try to kill us? Their self produced cells mutate and cause cancers, and attack other self cells. The chemicals in our brain can make us miserable and depressed. And yet we are told to look after it, no matter how much it hates us. Just like Jihoon. His body hated him; plagued him with ill thoughts of hurting himself, and when he collapsed under his body’s hate, it took that out on him too. It was a never ending vicious cycle. 

Jihoon is fighting off the urge to rip his hoodie away from his body and wipe the sweat that coated his forehead as his phone vibrates in his pocket 

From: Lee Kangdae   
Hey hot stuff, what you doin tonight? 

Jihoon visibly cringes. 

From: Lee Jihoon   
Do NOT call me hot stuff, that’s cringey as fuck.

From: Lee Jihoon  
Stuff

From: Lee Kangdae   
Cancel whatever it is.  
I want to see you.

From: Lee Jihoon  
No. 

From: Lee Kangdae  
Yes. Come to mine tonight. 

From: Lee Jihoon  
No. 

With that, Jihoon turned his phone off, hearing the alpha huff in annoyance. Hopefully he took the hint and stopped riding his ass. No pun intended. That boy was too possessive for his own good. It’s not like they were mated, so why did he feel as if it was acceptable for him to act like they were. Thankfully, he was good at sex, otherwise the omega would have dropped his ass so quick. 

At first he didn’t like Kangdae, his arrogance was a major turn off, but he’d heard the rumours about him being a fuck boy, screewing his way through all the boys in the school. Jihoon didn’t understand the way anyone could tolerate his too dominating persona. And now here Jihoon was, one of his sluts.

Suddenly, the bell blared. Jihoon thanked the heavens that Fridays were half days. His anger was reaching an all time high from Kangdae’s consistent ogling. He heard his name being called from somewhere in the room, but he was already picking up speed to get away as quick as possible. Amongst the sea of students moving through the hall like a tsunami, he sees Jisoo’s brunette head. He shoves past people, elbowing many in the ribs, earning himself a few questionable names and reaches for the beta’s shoulder. Jisoo turned, a frown on his face, ready to tell off whoever had the nerve to grab him, it dropped when he eyed Jihoon.

“Hey, Hoon. How was class?” Before Jihoon could start, Jisoo’s face dropped and his lips formed a thin line. “Why is that piece of shit Lee Kangdae walking towards us?” Fuck. 

Jihoon wrapped his hand tightly around the beta’s small fist and yanked at his arm, releasing an oof from his mouth, and dragged him through the busy corridor. People moved away to form a path for the two boys speeding down the holiday. Jihoon may be short and an omega, but he was very intimidating nonetheless. 

He remembers that time he’d came in soaking from the rain, wearing nothing but a long sleeve, light blue sweatshirt that stuck to him like a second skin due to it being wet and Seungkwan had made it his mission to wind Jihoon up, when he referred to the fellow omega as something of a ‘wet sewer rat’ Jihoon chased Seungkwan through campus with a guitar. Apparently people across campus had heard Seungkwan’s petrified screams. He unconsciously smiles at the memory. 

“No clue, must’ve been looking at someone else.” Yeah, as if anyone would believe that crap. 

“Mhm, sure, whatever you say,” Jihoon can feel the blush creeping up his neck and onto his ears. Jisoo had a good bullshit detector, nowhere near as good as Jeonghan’s. He was like glass to Jeonghans, but like a frosted window to Jisoo. He remembered that time they had a sleepover at Jisoo’s house and in his drugged state, he smashed his mom’s CD player whilst he was sat upon their kitchen counter. His exaggerated movements sent the chunk of plastic hurtling to the floor. The next morning, Jisoo was kicking off and as soon as he saw Jihoon, he knew it was him. 

The two boys emerged from the building, the cool air instantly slowing the sweat that was secreted from his pores. Campus was more busy at this time of day, all of the students fled from the buildings, buzzing with excitement for the weekend. Jihoon overheard conversations of a new nightclub opening just across town, some about meeting dealers for their temporary highs, and other nonsense. Jihoon had to admit, he was slightly intrigued by the idea of a nightclub and why he had only just been made aware of its existence. 

“Jeonghan said to meet at the diner, he had to stay back for something,” Jisoo said as he put his phone into his jean pocket. Yeah, as if he didn’t know what ‘something’ meant. 

“So, how long did Jeonghan hyung say Chan was here?”

“Erm… two weeks? Yeah two weeks I think. Han said that his parents were going away for ten days so he wanted to stay over and do catch up. They used to be really close, they’ve probably really missed each other.”

“I bet Kwan wasn’t too happy with that,” Jihoon laughs. As the youngest, Seungkwan was used to having attention, but when Chan was here, a fraction of that attention was diverted and directed to the beta. He said it didn’t bother him, however, the snide remarks and eye rolls said otherwise. It also meant that the scorching hot light wasn’t shining upon Jihoon. 

“Oh you bet. When he heard Chan was coming he spat his drink all over the rug, which earned him a scolding from Seokmin- he was so close to smacking him haha- and then his eyes nearly rolled out of his head when he found out it was for two weeks. When he was talked to afterwards, he was extra snappy.” 

“He’s only been here for 3 days. That leaves us with 11 more, shit is definitely going to go down”. And how right the omega was. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jihoon and Jisoo weren’t sitting in the booth long before Wonwoo came bounding in, his bright smile upon his face, saying something about how glad he was that it was the weekend. He sat in the seat next to Jisoo and began sipping on his lemonade. Jihoon didn’t fail to notice the shift in atmosphere. Wonwoo was usually quiet, but when he was happy, you would always know. His eyes would crinkle at the corners and his eyes would have a red tint to them. The omega was a completely different person drunk; he was loud and sociable. Jisoo and Wonwoo engaged in conversation, something about a class they were both taking. The smaller omega had no idea what they were talking about, feeling out of place. 

Jihoon felt slightly awkward, so he quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He approached the mirror and leaned against the wall beside it. His hair had now slightly curled, stuck to his head in a disarray wavy pattern. He was so glad he wore a dark hoodie, because you would have definitely been able to see sweat patches. Considering he was alone in the bathroom, he decided to take it off for a little bit, hoping to cool down his skin. After discarding it on the side, he took out his phone and switched it on. Unsurprisingly, he had messages from Kangdae, but he just swiped them off, scrolling through Instagram in turn. 

Why did people feel the need to constantly tell their following what they were doing or what they were eating? No one genuinely gave a shit. They only followed these people because they were envious. Envious in thow they had the ‘perfect’ body. Envious in how they had such an interesting life. Envious in how they were happy. The omega scoffed. He wasn’t one to post on social media, he only had it so he could talk to his friends and see what they would post. 

He turns to the sink and turns on the cold water tap. He wipes the liquid across his hands and across his forehead, reveling in the feel. The omega casts his eyes to his arms, where his freshly made lacerations are across his wrist. A faint red line stems from one, circling under his wrist and up his arm. He feels sick. Instantaneously, he swipes two wet fingers over the line, watching as it disappears. He hates himself. He hates that he does this to himself. He just doesn’t know how to stop. 

Suddenly, the door opens with a thud, Jihoon jumps. In walks a fucking tree in a black coat. His sharp eyes immediately lock with Jihoon’s. The omega can only stare back like a deer caught in some headlights. The man is tall, about a foot taller than himself. His skin tanned and hair black, just like his attire. He sports a long black coat, a white top, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Jihoon can’t help but notice how attractive is, despite the serious expression and piercing eyes. Slowly, the man’s eyes drift away from the omega’s eyes and down to his arm. Jihoon’s eyes widen and panic and he comes back to his senses: quickly throwing his hoodie back, even though he didn’t have the chance to dry himself. He pushes past the other man, bumping into his arm as he walks out, not sparing a moment to apologise. 

Jeonghan and Seungkwan have now joined Jisoo and Seokmin, laughing and conversing. Jihoon slips into the booth, his breathing heavy and, of course, Jeonghan notices. He caresses his hair.

“Are you okay Jihoon?” They all turn silent and look at him, unnerving him. His eyes darted around the table frantically. 

“Oh yeah, there was a spider in the bathroom. You know how I feel about them little bastards?” He laughs, hoping they don’t catch onto his bullshit. 

“Oh Jihoonie, you’re such a baby. You look like you’ve just confessed your deepest darkest secret.”Oh the irony. Jihoon smiles weakly. They all continue their previous conversation. The omega pretended he was oblivious to Jeonghan staring at the side of his face, a sad smile on his mouth. 

Wonwoo starts, “I think we should go to that new club tonight, The Red Devil? It opened like last week, so it shouldn’t be as busy tonight. We haven’t been to a club in a while and I don't feel like Seungkwan’s mom will appreciate us ruining another rug after last weekend.” Ah yes, Seungkwan thought it was funny to make a cocktail of lots of random different drinks. Drinking an alcohol concoction and pushing pills equalled Seungkwan emptying his stomach onto his mother’s rug. Fair to say, she wasn’t impressed. But her love for her sun ran deeper than her anger, so ultimately, the omega was let off the hook three days later after he paid to get it dry cleaned, of course. 

Jihoon looks away from the table, seeing the bathroom door open and out walks the tree. His eyes briefly look at him, before he climbs into a booth which is too far for Jihoon to see. Blood rapidly pumps through his body, his heart going at a million beats per second. He just hopes he never sees him again. 

“Jihoon? You down?” The group looks at him questionably. 

“Sure, why not?” It’s another party, he thinks, just like any other.   
Jisoo beams brightly, glad to be getting drunk in a handful of hours, “sweet! We’ll meet in front of the Diner at, say, 7? That should give us enough time to get ready and for Boo to get some stuff.” He points a finger at Seungkwan, “and remember the E tonight.”

The boy mentioned rolled his eyes, “that was one time. Besides I was high at that moment in time so my slip up should be forgiven. I’ll hit up Joon and meet you back here.”

“Right, lets go. I need to go pick up Chan before I go home and he finishes soon. Fortunately, he’s got a fake ID so he can get into the club. Remember, here at 7. We'll leave you if you’re late.”

With that, the five boys stood from the booth. Jihoon can’t help but look at the table where the stranger sat. In that booth there are a lot of other people, about 6 or 7, all clad in black. Some laugh at something one said. Except for one, the tall man from earlier leaning closely and whispering in his ear. He looks up just as Jihoon is leaving the door, and he feels a chill run down his spine as he looks into sharp eyes. Jihoon was out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the length of this chapter. Do I make them longer or shorter? I apologise for how dark Jihoon's feelings are presented sometimes, I guess I'm sorta projecting my feelings into this too? Please let me know what you thought of this! Constructive criticism is welcomed, see you next Wednesday! Stay safe, Eden <3


	3. Chapter 2

Date: 19th February 2021  
Location: Jihoon's home.

Wow, I look fucking hot, Jihoon looked in the mirror. His leather trousers clinging to his body in all the right ways, not too tight or uncomfortably. His ass looked goooood. Little heeled boots, adding an extra inch to his height, the light bounced off the sleek front. A sheer fishnet shirt, clad against his pale skin. You could see the faint lines of his slightly toned stomach and pectoral muscles. A black denim jacket hung loosely around his waist, the over sizing of it hiding most of his body. But, if his jacket moved just a little, his nipples were exposed for the world to see. In contrast to his dark ensemble, was his bloody, crimson choker. The soft material laid upon his neck nicely. It stood out more due to his snow white skin. After another shower, his hair hung over his forehead, naturally curly. His eyes framed by light smokey makeup and eyeliner. He knew he looked good. Hopefully the setting spray did its job and he didn't look like the wicked witch by the end of the night. 

1 New Message From: Boats and Hoes

Hannie:  
Hurry up whores it's 6:33 

Hannie:  
Istg kwan if u arent there were leaving u 

Booyonce:  
Stfu. No me, no E

Booyonce:  
Choice is urs 

Wonwow:  
Kwan im outside, come on

Ji:  
Nice bars boo

Booyonce:  
Thanks hyung :*

Booyonce:  
Yh yh whatever I'm coming 

Wonwow:  
Wink wonk 

Ji:  
Are we walking to the club or what?

Jizoo:  
Walking. Idk bout yall but im getting shitfaced so im not driving. 

Hannie:  
Neither 

Ji:  
Nice, I'm setting off now see yall soon 

The cold air shook Jihoon to the core, he seriously regretted the sheer shirt now. My nipples could probably take someone's eyes out. Did he just laugh at his own joke? He wondered if people thought he'd lost his mind, laughing to himself as he walked down the street and half naked. 

He couldn't help but feel uneasy, the recent murders made him feel on edge. The omega hoped his friends would be safe, no one knew who was responsible. Could be anyone. It hadn't been announced which people were being targeted: Betas, Omegas or Alphas. He worried for his friends' safety, he wanted to try and monitor them all night, even if it meant spoiling his own fun. 

Whilst Jihoon wanted to work in medicine, he chose to ignore the fact that he would have to see people die, and he couldn’t save them no matter how hard he tried. Death scared him, ironically. He felt in control of his own fate, but not the fate of others. The idea of being able to save someone’s life and know all of that knowledge about the body and how it worked, spurred him to put his all into his studies so he would go far. He imagined that saving someone would make him feel like a superhero, someone strong and reliable too. When he was younger he’d watch hospital shows, like 24 hours in A&E and would be entranced by the happiness he’d see portrayed on the surgeons’ faces after they had prolonged someone’s existence. It was like a massive eff you to fate. 

Jihoon rounded the corner, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to get his body temperature back to a healthy degree. The diner was only a couple minutes walk up this road, hopefully he would have enough time to warm up inside before his friends came, perhaps order a hot drink before he turned into Anna in that one bit of Frozen. A dull thud came from his right. Jihoon felt the little hairs on his neck and arms stand up, and somehow, he felt himself go colder. 

To his left, was an alleyway that led to the other side of the street, he often saw the staff of the shop beside it smoking and laughing during break times. The air around him dominantly stank of fear and blood. Hesitantly, his eyes slid to the alleyway. He hoped he would see the staff members, a joint in their mouths, and a few empty produce boxes, illuminated by the poor energy saving lightbulb. Key word: hoped. Instead, he was met with a pair of scared eyes looking into his own, silently begging for his help. Blood ran down his temple, and from both of his nostrils. A dark bruise already forming around his eye. A gloved hand was wrapped around his neck, tight enough to make him gasp out little puffs of forceful air. Around the man stood four men, their features hidden in the darkness, the faint light of the bulb leaving much to the imagination. He could see their heads turn towards him, one of them whipping round at a speed that scared Jihoon, he faltered back and grasped at his arm. A car door slammed up the road behind the men, and that triggered Jihoon’s fight or flight mechanism. Ripping his eyes away, he began to run up the well light pathway, pretending that he didn’t notice the figure that emerged from behind the four men and started walking towards him. 

Did he just witness a crime? Were they going to kill that man? Jihoon felt like he should’ve turned around and saved him. But the rational part of his mind told that part of him to shut up. There was no way he could save him, he would’ve died too, and it’s right of him to save himself. Blood pumped through his ears, completely overpowering the sound of his deep, labored breathing and the harsh slaps of his boots hitting the pavement. It suddenly felt like his choker was constricing his airways, and his blazer stabbed into his pale skin. What if they were the people responsible for all of the deaths that had been popping up on the news lately? Jihoon committed the man’s face to his mind and hoped it wouldn’t be one he’d see on the news within the next couple of weeks. The thought made his stomach churn, his pizza threatening to make a reappearance and show his shoes a good time. 

Jihoon turned around the corner and the diner came into view, the illuminescent light casting a purple hue across the street. Outside stood Jeonghan and Jisoo, Jeonghan’s hands straightening out the beta’s necklace and rubbing the mascara under his eyes. Jisoo frowned when he was Jihoon fleeing down the concrete towards them, “Jihoon… are you okay?” 

Jihoon looked at him as if he had three heads and blue skin. He dragged the air into his lungs and rubbed at his forehead, “yeah. I, uh, just didn’t want to be late y’know. Wasn’t gonna let Jeonghan hyung leave me behind.” He forced out a strained laugh, his arm fluttering about his head in a dismissive manner. 

“Woah! Careful you’re gonna take someone’s eye out,” Wonwoo appeared from behind him, dodging the flailing arm and loosely grabbing his wrist. Jihoon looked around at people looking at them, faces etched in bewilderment and nodded his head in apology. 

“Anyway, we’ve got the stuff, let’s fucking gooooo. The night is nearly over.” Seungkwan whined, stomping his foot like a child.

“Shut the fuck up, it’s literally… 7:03. Stop bitching. And Jihoon, stop chewing on your lip, if you’re hungry find some hot alpha to eat at the club.” Jihoon frowned in distaste, Jeonghan really was a pervert and the look on Jisoo’s face confirmed that he too, was a pervert. 

The group descended down the street, engaging in idle chit chat, whilst Jihoon analysed the situation he had just seen. He simply couldn’t get it out of his head. The iron tang of the smell of blood burned in his nostril, the man’s fear travelled through all of his veins. Imagining the terror the man felt during that moment of time was impossible. The dread he felt when Jihoon left him, possibly leaving him to die alone in that dark alleyway. Jihoon felt even shittier, surprised that it was even possible. 

“Are you fucking deaf, Jihoon? I’m talking to you,” Jeonghan’s face came into Jihoon’s view, his face twisted in a displeasing sneer, the malice of his features shocking him. Jeonghan could sometimes get like this, his silver spoon being spat from his mouth, but it never lasted long. 

“Sorry, hyung, I guess my head is just somewhere else tonight. I think I really need tonight,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, and the blood rushed back to his face. 

“Here, have this.” With that, a pale blue pill was forced past his plump lips, he instantly swallowed like a reflex. He glared at the fellow omega, his sneer masked over by an innocent smile. “Y’know Ji, it’s gonna be real hot in the club, why don’t you take off your jacket? I know that sheer shirt lets in a lot of air.”

The omega feels his stomach drop, if you moved the bottom of his jeans, you could probably see the red muscle. His complexion competed with a piece of paper. He didn’t have the ability to steel over his face, the shock evident from his wide eyes and slightly ajar mouth. Jeonghan had never openly expressed his knowledge about Jihoon’s marks, would only spare a view glances at him when someone would point out how he was wearing winter clothes at the beach or when someone had mentioned seeing someone else do the same thing. He’d try and convince himself he was being paranoid, that his friend knew nothing. It made him feel like he’d backed away from the edge of the cliff that was his despair. Now Jeonghan had pushed him off the overhang and sent him plummeting to his demise. 

Jihoon quickly straightened his face, his usual bored look settling back onto his features, he slowly turned his head, like a lizard, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, hyung. I think you need to lay off the E.” Whilst he may have looked uninterested, his eyes were blazing. 

Jeonghan narrows his eyes, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly, “hmm, maybe. It is a bitter pill to swallow.”

I’m gonna be sick. I’m gonna be sick. I can see it now, please, i really don’t wanna ruin my shoes. Please, please, plea--

“Oh for fucks sake! Why is the line so long?” Jihoon’s inner turmoil was cut off by Seungkwan’s squeaky voice. 

“Because it’s a Friday, you fucking incel.” That earned Wonwoo a shove, though, he barely moved. 

“No shit, Sherlock. It’s gonna be at least an hour before we get in there,” the youngest pouts, looking and sounding like a whiny child. Jihoon wondered if he asked 10 people Seungkwan’s status, would they all say omega?

“Yeah, I think not,” they watch as Jisoo walks closely to the door, softly brushing is hair away from his face and slightly swaying his hips. The bouncer, a large man with shades sitting on top of his head, looks at Jisoo. He looks the beta up and down, his eyes narrowing in a flirtatious matter. Jisoo smiles sweetly at the man, sweet as honey, and starts talking to the bouncer. The four other boys can’t hear what’s said from where they’re standing a few meters away. But from what they can tell, it made the brute happy, a laugh left his mouth. Jisoo leans forward to him and whispers in his ear, caressing his arm lightly. He brings a hand around to his jeans back pocket and presses it into the man’s hand. Then, he turns and walk back to the group. 

“What the fuck, hyung, you gave him your phone number?” Wonwoo hissed from in front of Jihoon.

“No, he’ll ring later, hoping I can come round so he can fuck me, but he’ll be met with the confused voice of Mrs Kim from PizzaTown in the town centre.” The group laughed.

“Man, we should definitely go there after this.” 

The boys walk through the door of the club, not before listening to the groans of the people waiting to enter the club resonate in their ears. Nobody answers Jihoon, they don’t have time to before they’re overwhelmed by the sounds of the club.

Red and purple lights blare from the front of the room, almost burning the omega’s eyes. They move across the room, occasionally being blocked by people dancing and walking in front of them. The room is loud, the sounds of talking and singing bouncing off of the walls and vibrating the air. Jihoon hears a glass smash, and sees a drunk man throwing his hands up in the air, nearly knocking the person next to him flying. There’s a bartender wiping at the table, shouting something Jihoon can't make out. He looks up and sees a glass chandelier dangling off of the roof, the colourful lights bouncing off of it, creating a colourful spectrum above it. People sway in the crowd, couples were making out and almost having dry sex right in front of everyone. One man was sucking hickies into one girl’s neck, her mouth in a small smile. Gross. 

“Come on, I can see a table.” Jihoon feels someone grab his wrist as he’s pulled to a black circular table with black leather seats. They walk through the crowd, and Jihoon can feel other bodies being pressed up against them. The sticky smell of sweat all around them. Someone makes eye contact with Jihoon and winks at him, before swiftly turning around. It all happens so quick Jihoon can barely register what happened, but that didn’t stop the blush from moving up his face. They quickly slip into the booth, Jihoon surrounded on both sides. 

“You guys sit here whilst Jisoo and I go get us drinks.”

Without another word, Jeonghan and Jisoo walk through the masses of people, hand in hand. They didn’t even ask anyone what they wanted, Jihoon just hoped and prayed that it wasn’t tequila. He really shouldn’t start with that stuff that early, within an hour, he’d be passed out on the table. 

“See anyone fuckable?” Of course, the first thing that crosses Boo Seungkwan’s mind is sex, he’s like a dog in heat all of the time. He always makes it his mission to traumatise his friends with his sexual escapades, Jihoon wished he could forget that time Seungkwan told him about when he screwed this guy in the bathroom of a party for the man just to throw up all over the omega’s shirt and the he threw up all of the dude’s head. Funny, but scarring. He then decided he was gonna remain celibate for the rest of his life, only to be caught by Wonwoo getting fucked by a lacrosse player on the couch in their dorm room 2 days later. 

“For fucks sake, can you think with the head that’s attached to your neck and not your cock for just 5 minutes?” Jihoon places his hands into his palms, and laughs.   
“You make it sounds like I’m some sort of sex freak.”

“That’s because you are a sex freak, Kwan. You can’t go three days without having something up your ass, I can’t imagine what it must be like during your heats,” Wonwoo pulls his face into an expression of disgust, which is obviously fake because he starts smiling moments later. 

“Stop the slut shaming, you’re just jealous of my healthy sex life.”

“Healthy my ass, I’m surprised you don’t walk with a constant limp in your step.” Jeonghan and Jisoo emerge from the crowd, each baring a tray with shot glasses of a clear liquid and tall glasses of an orangey golden drink. “You’d think you were in a constant heat.”

“Hey, Jisoo what’s this?” Wonwoo looks pointedly at the shot glass in front of his face.

“Vodka.”

“Seriously, that’s gonna burn,” Jisoo looks at the drink as if it’s just told him it’s family had died. He looks at the tall glass that was placed next to the small glass. 

Jisoo looks at Jihoon, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Tequila.”

Fuck.   
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If you asked Jihoon the time, you probably won’t receive a right answer. He could probably forget his name considering how pissed he was. They’d been in the club for about 3 hours now, chugging drinks and laughing amongst themselves. Jihoon had drunk enough liquid courage to get him to migrate to the dance floor. His body swayed along with the music, his head thrown back as he tried to hum along to the song that was forcing itself past his eardrums. It was so loud, he could feel them throbbing along with the beat. He could feel eyes on him, walking him the way he sensually girated his body. Their eyes stalked him like a piece of meat. A piece of meat dressed in black and had alcohol and sweat oozed out of his pores. His makeup had probably smeared under his eyes so he looked like some sort of skimpy racoon. 

Jihoon pushed his hair back and looked at his table, Jeonghan and Jisoo had left the table just after him, and they were currently grinding against each other on the dance floor, laughing heartily at whatever the other said. If Jihoon was a stranger, he’d probably mistake them for lovers, not best friends. Seungkwan was at the bar, talking to a boy. The boy was a few inches taller than Seungkwan, his hair a mop of grey that fell just above his sharp eyebrows. Even from where Jihoon was stood, he could see the stranger fucking Kwan with his eyes, and Seungkwan returning the favour by flirting back. At least someone’s getting lucky. Wonwoo was still at the booth, after pulling the short straw, he was forced to look after the phones and the drinks. He was looking through his phone, scrolling through an app on his phone and slightly bopping his head along to the music. 

Jihoon peeled his eyes away from his friend and started dancing again, his scent blockers had been melted away by his sweat, and his sweet raspberry scent pushed through and wafted through the air around him. It was much more prominent in comparison to his raspberry shower gel, he hoped that the people around him were too intoxicated to pick up on his delicious aura. The buzz of the pills made him feel like he was floating, his problems had taken a vacation from his mind. Hopefully, their plane would crash and burn to the ground, taking his insecurities down with it. 

Unfortunately it was never this easy, the high would last for a few hours and he’d feel euphoric. As if he could take on a grizzly bear with only one hand and his eyes closed. Or he could do a hundred backflips in a row. But come morning, he’d wake up and it would all come crashing down again. His head would pound incesively and his body would rid his gallbladder of all the bile it contained. A small price to pay, I guess. (A/N don’t do drugs kids :))

Jihoon gasps when he feels a body press against his back, he smells them before he sees them; the pungent scent of beer invades his nostrils and it makes him want to gag. 

“Hey sexy, looking for a good time?” 

“Not from you, now fuck off.”

“Well that’s no way to talk to someone, I bet I can make your night a whole lot better,” the creep’s hand starts descending down Jihoon’s back and onto his behind.

“I’m already having a good time, now, once again, fuck off,” he moves his hands to push the sleeze off of him, only to find that he’s no longer there, and the pressure from his back has disappeared. He turns to look at the man, his eyes open wide in shock. Jihoon’s eyes slid over to next to him, where another man stood, his eyes blazing in anger at the man, whose collar he had tightly fisted in hand. His sharp eyes glare at the man, and Jihoon watches as the LED lights hit off of his bleached white hair. The man’s body is clad in a white shirt, that had become slightly sheer due to the amount of sweat he was producing, that was tucked into a pair of skinny jeans, that showed off the shape of his thighs. Holy fuck, he’s hot. Jihoon felt his breath falter a little and his mouth salivate a little. 

“I think he doesn’t want you to bother him, don’t you think?” His words were barely audible over the commotion. 

“What the fuck? Get the fuck off of me, man?” The creep slurs, he’d tried to square his shoulders to look more intimidating, didn’t work. 

“You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of here before my shoe shows you a ‘good time’?” With that, he skitters away, tail between his legs.

Jihoon starts dancing again, “thanks, but I had that handled.”

“Sure, baby, sure you did,” the blonde’s arm snakes its way around Jihoon’s waist and he makes no effort to push him off. He pretends he didn’t notice the pet name, or that he didn’t flush even more. 

“I’ve met guys like that a load of times, piece of cake.”

“What’s your name?” Jihoon shudders as his breath makes contact with the shell of his ear, his body is now flush against the stranger, and he can feel everything. 

“Jihoon, you?” He softly rubs at the hand that’s made its way up his chest, and situated itself on his racing heart. 

“You can call me Hoshi, baby.”

“Well, Hoshi, thank you for taking care of that guy for me. It would have saved my knee from getting bruised.”

“You can bruise your knees another way if you want.” Even if Jihoon can’t see his smirk, he can hear it in his words. 

“Sounds promising, however, I’m in the mood to dance, so shut up and dance with me or do one.”

Hoshi mutters a feisty, and before Jihoon can comment, he starts nipping at his neck. The omega moves his head to the side slightly, to allow the blonde more access. It may have been the alcohol or his sexual frustration in control of his brain, but he can’t help the small moan that leaves his mouth. The man smiles against his skin and starts kissing and sucking on the area below Jihoon’s scent gland. 

Jihoon was so lost in the feeling of the mouth on his neck, he was surprised by the prodding of Hoshi’s erection against his ass. It really was embarrassing how turned on he was. He felt as though the suction on his neck and rubbing sensation against his ass was enough to make him come right here.

“Somebody’s sensitive. You’re already reacting so much and I’ve barely touched you. Already a mess from a little grinding. Imagine how it would be if i was fucking into you, pounding into you so hard you’re a maoning, writhing mess underneath me.”

Holy fuck, all of the blood in Jihoon’s brain goes south and he can feel himself hardening in this jeans, this was humiliating. If he wasn’t as intoxicated as he was, he’d probably be crying from the humiliation. All he could do was puff out little gasps of air and the occasional whimper. Here he was, being so submissive for a complete stranger, considering letting him fuck him in a bathroom stall. Honestly, he had no problem with it. After avoiding Kangdae for a couple weeks, the pent up sexual frustration was really getting to him. 

“How about we get out of here? My place isn’t far. I don’t think I can hold myself back” At that, Jihoon turns around and bats his eyelashes at Hoshi, whose jaw is clenched and his eyes are alive with lust and need.

“Perhaps, but I think the bathroom is a lot closer,” it’s obvious he has thrown Hoshi off a bit, his eyes momentarily widen.

“I think you deserve something better than that; silk sheets, a mirror ceiling and all the toys you could think of.” Jihoon’s stomach clenches, molten desire moving up his spine. He fully turns his body to look at him, he notices how he’s a couple of inches taller, so he needs to crane his head back a little to look at him.

The omega opens his mouth to reply when something moves its way up his nose. A weird smell, like copper pennies and wet wood. He’s smelt weird scents before, but nothing like this. He slightly turns his head to where Hoshi’s scent gland is, but it’s scentless. It isn’t his, so why does he stink of it? Jihoon’s eyes flick to the other’s when something catches his eye. There’s a red smear across the collar of Hoshi’s shirt. Is that lipstick? It looked almost fresh, as if it had just been put there. The taller boy definitely wasn’t wearing lipstick so whose is it? Did he just fuck someone before trying to make a move on Jihoon? No way, there was no way Jihoon was gonna let him dip his dick in one person and then dip it in another person straight after. Protection or not. He wasn’t gonna touch someone’s skin which had just been rubbed up against someone else. And he decided to put his soiled clothes back on? Fucking disgusting.

Deciding he wasn’t going to pursue with letting Hoshi fuck him, he pulled away the arms wrapped around his waist. “Careful, Hosh, your last booty call is showing.” With that, he patted the man’s shoulder and made his way back to the table to down another two shots of tequila, snickering to Hoshi’s shocked reaction as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! A -levels are literally kicking my ass rn, so I think I'm gonna post every second Wednesday. This gives me more time to write lengthier, and better, chapters. So, as an apology, here's the next chapter, on a Tuesday instead. I hope everyone's doing well, until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! Please leave constructive comments and kudos! 
> 
> This is my first work, so I'm not entirely sure on what I'm doing but I'm really looking forward to writing it! If you see any errors/ have any critique just let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Stay safe, Eden ♡


End file.
